percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
I Get a Dream , a Knife , and a Visit
As I opened my mouth , indescribable pain came over my throat. Blue shining light came from my mouth , and when I could see straight again , my mother was standing before me. In person. I winced and arched my back as though struck by lightning. Kyle put his hands on my face and gently picked me up. I could breath much more now , there was less pain. "I am sorry" , said Hecate , "I will not come through you again." Everyone bowed. "Hail Hecate!" "Oh is it hail me now? You have scorned my children , scorned me , and scorned your savior. What more damage can you do?" I was breathing regularly now. Kyle and Hanna slipped back to their seats , as did Percy and Annabeth. "My , Tori , look at how you've grown!" I nodded in a trance. My mother . . . here! "I couldn't let you leave without this." She held her hands out to me. Light blue smoke whirled around her hands , when it cleared , a knife was sit- ting in her hands. It was short and simple , although entrancing. It had a leather-bound handle and a copper blade. Engraved on the blade was Γόης. I understood it perfectly. It was Greek for Charmer. I picked it up gingerly. For some reason , I felt like I should be using surgical gloves on it. "It's name is Charmer" , said mom , "You know what it does , my dear. You always did . . . " Her voice faded. "No , Mom!" , I shouted. "Listen to your heart" , her voice said , "Prove me worthy of being your mother . . ." She faded away. I looked at the knife in my hands. You always did . . . I was tired , after all , I had just brought a goddess here! I trudged to my cabin and conked out. _________________ In the morning , I was less tired. Duh. I grabbed Γόης , Charmer , and went into that locker room. I sat on the floor and looked closer at Charmer. It's name was engraved on the blade on each side with a small ruby in the leather of the handle on one side. I felt like I knew what would happen if I . . . But that couldn't work! I pondered the prophecy The one who is now scorned . . . Hmm . . . from a traitor has been born . . . Peculiar , that sounded like . . . me! I'm forever being scorned! And I was born from a 'traitor'. That was it! I would tell everyone at the meeting tonight. I just couldn't put my finger on it-I knew that prophecy! Oh well. I took Charmer and went to test my theory. Kyle agreed to come and undergo my test. At the edge of the woods , I told him to stand in front of me. He did so. I held Charmer with the ruby facing Kyle and said , "Go squash an ant." He sat there staring at me. "Did it work?" , he questioned I grinned. "Less than you know." We tried mind reading , invisibility , and no luck. Until I tried charming . . . I told Kyle , " I am pretty , you want to leave." "You are pretty , I want to leave." He started walking away. Victory. "You want to come back" , I said. "I want to come back" , he said , and came back. "Did it work?" , he asked once I had turned the ruby away from him. "More than you know!" "Great." I felt a piercing pain behind my eyes. I walked back to my cabin wordlessly. Kyle watched puzzled as I did so. I crawled into my bed and lay down , maybe that would help. I almost instantly fell asleep. The dream was awful. It was more of a nightmare. I was standing on a big pillar surrounded by lava. Pieces of the pillar were falling by the second into the lava. A huge , laughing face , a hideous face , appeared out of the rising smoke. Loud , sinister laughter crowded my ears. The face morphed into another face , one I'd seen around the Athena cabin. He'd told me his name was Thane. Once again , the image morphed. This time it was a golden fleece. I tried to grab it. I tried to run and grab it , but it morphed to the ugly face again. I screamed and recoiled my hand. The pillar gave in. I fell , screaming into the lava. My dream changed. It was set in a small section of the camp woods , right on the other side of the river. Thane was talking to a giant with the same face from that previous dream. "But what if they suspect me?" , Thane was saying. "They won't" , said the giant. "But that if that girl -Tori- she can't be trusted!" "I am getting tired of your constant negativity! Just get me that knife , and move fast!" I had no idea what they were talking about , I just knew I had to stop them. I tried to run towards them , but I was just running in place. "Wait" , said the giant. He turned , looked straight at me and grinned. "Didn't your parents teach you it's naughty to eavesdrop?" He grabbed for me with his big hands. I woke up , breathing hard. I immediately jumped out of bed and checked myself all over. "Okay , two arms , two legs , a head , no burns , WHEW!" , I said in a shaky voice. I sat on the floor , what did it all mean? For the next chapter , click here. Category:Maiden of Magic Category:PiperMclean